Studies show that visual elements are a useful component of professional presentations. For example, it has been demonstrated that use of visual elements reduces meeting times, and that that audiences view presenters who use visual elements as more professional and credible than presenters who merely speak. It has also been demonstrated that meetings and presentations reinforced with visual elements help participants reach decisions and consensus in less time.
A typical visual element of a presentation is a presentation slide. A slide is a single page of a presentation. Collectively, a group of slides may be known as a slide deck or slide show. Historically, a slide was created on a transparency and viewed with an overhead projector. In today's digital age, a slide most commonly refers to a single page developed using a presentation program. It is also possible to create slides with a document markup language. Modern internet-based presentation software also allows presentations to be developed collaboratively by geographically disparate collaborators.
More recently, presentations are often held at venues having video screens, such as movie theaters. These types of venues lend themselves to incorporating other types of visual elements, such as videos. Multiple screens may be used to simultaneously provide different types visual elements and/or multiple visual elements of the same types.
The recent proliferation of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, has led to an explosion of social media and mobile applications that facilitate user access to information, and also facilitate user interactions with information and with one another. Presently, these mobile devices may compete for the attention of presentation audience members attempting to multitask by dividing their attention between their mobile devices and the visual elements of a presentation. The present disclosure addresses the needs of today's presenters and audiences.